<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire on fire by aeriamamaduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711805">fire on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck'>aeriamamaduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Prequel, Russian Empire, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bright rose dances with a silver prince.</p><p>What follows is the stuff of nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Prequel to <b>tell me where your love lies</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, leonid nikiforov/nadezhda nikiforov (OCs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UUHHHHHH SURPRISE PREQUEL???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonid would have preferred to wear black tonight.</p><p> </p><p>There was no question of him attending the ball tonight, that much had been certain for weeks. But even his father's permissiveness had its limits, and he couldn't very well have his youngest omegan and still unmated son to openly wear his mourning before the court, especially when they were celebrating the 500th year of Nikiforov rule.</p><p> </p><p>Should he tempt his father's favor, Leonid was sure his mother's cold disdain would turn to true anger.</p><p> </p><p>But what was he expected to do when the night of celebration fell on the anniversary of Katya's death.</p><p> </p><p>Every inch of silver fabric he donned felt like spitting on her grave, but he had no choice. All he could do was plan on a night kneeling on the icy stone before her stone coffin inside the royal crypt and ask for her forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been twelve when she died. She'd always been physically delicate, but her will was one of iron. However, it couldn't save her in the end.</p><p> </p><p>She was the very first disappointment in their mother's life following the presentation of five healthy male alphas; a sickly omega who very likely couldn't bear living children. </p><p> </p><p>After her came Leonid, gentle and delicate from the beginning. Still Leonid recalled his mother's hope, her stubborn hope, up until he presented as an omega in his eleventh year. After that experience, Leonid knew not every omega was the same. Not all of them had it in them to nurture. To love each and every one of their children unconditionally. No, Leonid knew his mother hated him. She would have preferred he spent the evening in the crypt with Katya, where he couldn't embarrass her, reminding her and the Ruthenian nobility of her so-called "failure," even after bearing a handful of presented alphas who'd already sired enough children to fill the royal creche to capacity.</p><p> </p><p>Even after all of that, Leonid was still her greatest disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>The only way he might have redeemed himself in her eyes was to make the most advantageous marriage possible and have the decency to die in childbirth. </p><p> </p><p>He'd feared it for years. Feared it still. Even an Emperor's son wasn't safe from the shadows of death that crawled through the birthing chambers. </p><p> </p><p>He'd wept in Katya's arms during his first heat because of it. She was ill then but she'd still shared a nest with him and scented him consolingly.</p><p> </p><p>He'd also been terrified of what his father would do. That he would emerge from his heat and find himself betrothed to some noble unknown to him, destined to die painfully less than a year into the mating. He would never see Katya again.</p><p> </p><p>But his father had surprised him. Shocked him and even Katya. He'd spoken to Leonid after his heat, asked after his health, and nodded in acceptance once Leonid stammered out an answer. There was no disdain in his eyes when he looked at Leonid.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Leonid could breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>His brothers' treatment of him didn't change much. They'd already considered him the least of them. Sergei, Ivan, and Pyotr barely even acknowledged him, but Nikita and Fyodor were always cruel, even when Leonid was a child. Still, he could always count on his father for protection. And at times, even on Katya. For all their boorishness, Nikita and Fyodor never thought it sporting to harass their sickly sister. </p><p> </p><p>Leonid's fears never went away, no matter how much time had passed. When Katya wasted away and died, Leonid had to comfort himself as those fears intensified with each year. He knew his mother wanted him married and gone, and all Leonid could hope was that there were some alpha noblewoman he could marry, and then he would at least <em>survive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There were some. He knew that. And they would probably be at the ball. </p><p> </p><p>Alphas craved power, and any alpha noblewoman with any pride would naturally seek it out with another powerful alpha. But Leonid had some advantages; he was a prince, and he knew he was his father's favored son, even if he wasn't firstborn. Sergei would wear the crown well when the time came, and it was because he'd learned well at their father's side. But it was Leonid who knew their father's warmth best. He was overly indulged for an omega, he knew that. After all Leonid had come of age and there was still no talk of marriage.</p><p> </p><p>It was both a relief and a precarious situation.</p><p> </p><p>If it were up to Sergei he would give Leonid to anyone, without a care as to what could happen to him. Leonid knew now that his father...well, his father loved him, right? That had to be true. </p><p> </p><p>Leonid shook his head and gazed into his mirror, lifting a hand up to fix his hair. It was silver, like his father's. Every one of the Emperor's children had inherited his pale silver coloring, but he and Katya had inherited their mother's delicate omegan features. </p><p> </p><p>It was...something. Leonid knew he could draw looks his way, but he just lacked the charisma to do so. He was...boring. Borderline invisible when he wanted to be, and he was painfully shy when it came to crowds. </p><p> </p><p>If he wore mourning black they were likely to leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no point in that. He was nineteen. Nearing twenty. He had to marry sooner or later, and Leonid preferred that his father make that choice and not Sergei.</p><p> </p><p>Leonid sighed, staring at the mirror and thinking that he was at the very least satisfied with the results. The dark blue garb would allow him to stand out a bit.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> "Want me to send an alpha your way, little brother? That idiotic look on your face isn't doing you favors."</p><p> </p><p>Leonid kept his expression placid, lowering his gaze to avoid looking at Fyodor. He was tempted to say, <em>Do you even know what today is, knotheaded idiot?</em></p><p> </p><p>But there was no use in appealing to Fyodor's memories of their sister. He had no warmth at all, no kindness, save perhaps for his small sons. The only thing Leonid would accomplish would be angering both his brother and mother for daring to talk back. No alpha wanted a presumptuous omega after all.</p><p> </p><p>Yet none had noticed him. How would they when Leonid was practically pasted to the wall, completely dull next to the elaborate floral arrangement next to him? </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help it. It was pure habit at this point, even if Leonid knew he was only prolonging the inevitable. His father wasn't getting any younger, and Sergei just...didn't <em>care</em>. </p><p> </p><p>After all, Leonid wasn't important. Even if he weren't an omega, he was the last born. Yet he still hoped there were some minor alpha noblewoman whose eye he would catch. Even one already mated. He was the Emperor's son. The favored one. He could be of some value-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking to you, idiot," Fyodor hissed, grabbing his arm none too gently, sure to leave bruises on Leonid's skin. Leonid hunched his shoulders, instinctively trying to make himself smaller as helpless fury rose in his throat. It wasn't his place to hold his head high. Not here. Leonid might have had servants loyal to him like the rest of his family, but he was still the least of all of them, even his brothers' smallest children. </p><p> </p><p>Only Katya and his father had ever made him feel safe. But Katya was gone, her bones lying alone in that crypt for seven years. </p><p> </p><p>"...I thank you for the offer, brother," Leonid forced himself to say, keeping his voice low and flat as the old terror pricked his flesh from the inside. He'd always been afraid of him and Nikita. Their pranks were always cruel, and the worst was when they'd held Leonid down as he cried, telling him that he could die and their parents wouldn't even go into mourning. Then they dragged him to the crypts and leave him there, bruised and bloody, until a servant was sent to find him hours later.</p><p> </p><p>His father had caned his brothers himself, and that was the end of the physical confrontations at least. Leonid couldn't stop the awful pranks, and woke up with spiders crawling over him on more than one occasion. </p><p> </p><p>Fyodor released him with a scornful noise. "You should be grateful," he drawled quietly, his breath smelling foul. "It's all you're good for after all." </p><p> </p><p>He lumbered away and Leonid let out a shaky breath, his heart beating frantically. He looked up and there was more than one pair of eyes on him, and he realized his scent must have betrayed his fear. </p><p> </p><p>And he smelled too many alphas. All of them strange and overwhelming. Every individual scent...made him feel sick. They burned his airways, and he suddenly had a terror of having to cope with it for the rest of his life. His father's scent was the only one he could ever tolerate, the scent of leaves in a deep forest a familiar comfort. </p><p> </p><p>But any other alpha's scent...it only reminded Leonid of an inescapable fate. His limited choices. The uncertain future that awaited him.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to control his scent, urging his instincts to quiet down. He wasn't about to satisfy these wretched alphas with a display of his helplessness. It wasn't the way he wanted to be <em>seen</em>, but his wretched scent was as strong as any omega's. It too drew unwanted eyes, eyes that saw something to dominate, to control and <em>claim.</em> His neck burned, and he felt sicker still with every breath...</p><p> </p><p>...Roses. Beautiful roses. </p><p> </p><p>Not from his garden, no. He could smell them. They were close, and...they smelled <em>beautiful</em>--</p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness?"</p><p> </p><p>Leonid gasped and quickly looked up, his entire body warm and his heart beating hard.</p><p> </p><p>It began to race as he looked at...the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was a blazing yellow, rivaling the sun, and her eyes were as blue as the tides. He breathed in deeply and realized that scent of roses was hers...<em>omega.</em> </p><p> </p><p>She was rising from a curtsy, her gown a deep violet that made her eyes so much brighter and inviting.</p><p> </p><p>And her long neck was <em>bare</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A bare neck was an erotic sight in itself, and the high collar of Leonid's attire was meant to preserve modesty. This woman was a noble, to be sure, and yet she didn't even have so much as a necklace to adorn her pale neck. Worse still, the amethyst earrings she wore just called even more attention to that unblemished skin that stopped Leonid's breath.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile widened slightly as she looked at him, and Leonid realized, to his horror that he was staring rudely. He cleared his throat and said in a weak voice, "I...I'm sorry...You are...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nadezhda Yakovleva," she replied, her voice sounding like music. "You aren't dancing, Leonid Iosifevich."</p><p> </p><p>"...No, I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to?"</p><p> </p><p>She held her hand out and Leonid felt the world stop, along with his heart.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't happening.</p><p> </p><p>It couldn't happen. Shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He was still a prince. She was the daughter of a duke, judging by her name. Even among omegas there was rank, and he was within his rights to turn his back on her. Omegas...did not pair up. Not for a dance. Not for any reason. An omega needed an alpha to lead them, to...dominate them. </p><p> </p><p>What Nadezhda Yakovleva proposed, as seemingly harmless as it was, went against Ruthenian traditions that went back for centuries, even before Leonid's ancestors began to rule. It was an abomination. A grave sin. Omegas were meant for alphas...</p><p> </p><p>...And yet Leonid lifted his hand to tentatively take hers, her skin feeling like silk. "...Are you sure?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling as he looked into her eyes and saw the terrifying decisiveness within them. The certainty Leonid didn't have.</p><p> </p><p>He knew of her father. He'd met him more than once in passing. His own father trusted the duke implicitly, giving him power in the east.</p><p> </p><p>And Lady Nadezhda was his only living child. Here she was now, her scent intoxicating Leonid and urging him to, for once in his wretched life, do as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>And what he most wanted to do was...dance with her. This beautiful woman with eyes that warmed like fire.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile was at once kind, inviting, defiant, and just for <em>him</em>. "I am," she said just as quietly, her scent wrapping around him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She was <em>scenting</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>And his knees went so very <em>weak</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he was able to follow her lead towards the dance floor, and he managed to take the lead as his feet followed the music, his other hand easily finding her waist and curving over it as he kept gazing at her in disbelief. Disbelief in her <em>presence</em>, in his own actions...</p><p> </p><p>"Nadezhda Yakovleva," he said, close enough that he only needed to whisper, even with the musicians still playing. "You're engaged to Vasili Konstantinovich," he added, his head a bit clearer as he turned his focus away from her scent just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze was so very steady as she answered, "You're right. I am."</p><p> </p><p>The steps were easy to follow, and Lady Nadezhda was following them beautifully, the very picture of omegan grace favored by alphas. Leonid, just as gracefully, dipped her lowly, his breath ghosting over her swan-like neck as she tipped her head back. "Are you trying to make him jealous, dancing with the emperor's omegan son?"</p><p> </p><p>He drew her back up, and felt more eyes on them. He could feel their shock like an icy wind at his back, but it was Nadezhda's face he looked at, seeing the ice form in those eyes at his words. "I don't give a damn what that beast thinks," she said with a soft hiss, her hand briefly tightening over his. "I do as I please, and what pleases me is dancing with you," she added with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"...Me...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she said simply as they went on dancing, the floor bare and deserted. More stares, digging into Leonid's skin as he moved, transfixed. "Someone like you shouldn't spend the evening alone," she said coyly. "What harm is there in two omegas dancing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, one of us is engaged to an alpha," Leonid reminded her, heat rising up his neck in a blush. Envy followed close behind at the thought of an alpha, bestial and cruel, owning and crushing this...this living flower. A rare, blue rose. </p><p> </p><p>Vasili Konstantinovich was not gentle. He was spoiled. Used to getting his way. Vicious.</p><p> </p><p>And Nadezhda would belong to him, of all people.</p><p> </p><p>Leonid had only felt this furious once in his life; when Ekaterina lay dying and his prayers did nothing for her, and she ended up dying and leaving him alone among their brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"An alpha who can go straight to hell. I've seen you before. During the Crown Prince's birthday celebration. You looked just as lonely then," she observed, her voice low and gentle as she pressed closer, her scent embracing him like...a lover. "And I don't care to make anyone jealous. I truly believe dancing with you is the most wonderful way to spend an evening," she added, her eyes piercing him, picking him apart so precisely.</p><p> </p><p>Leonid's heart fluttered weakly, and it was then that they stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>He realized there was no music.</p><p> </p><p>He held on to Nadezhda as he glanced around them, and horror bloomed in his heart as he recognized the eyes, alpha eyes, glaring at them with disgust and fury.</p><p> </p><p>Yakov Feltsman. His face a deep red as he gnashed his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Vasili Konstantinovich and his father, both of them looking as though they would like nothing more than to wring Leonid's neck.</p><p> </p><p>And his father's. Shocked, more than anything. His eyes full of disbelief as they looked right at Leonid, who suddenly wanted to hide, hide somewhere where he wouldn't feel his father's disappointment, his disdain. Hide with Katya because she would protect him. She would always protect him...</p><p> </p><p>God. His mother. She was right there.</p><p> </p><p>And there was nothing but disgust in her eyes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Antonov and Feltsman had dragged their respective children away and Leonid retreated to his own chambers, terror crawling through his veins as he'd realized just <em>what</em> he'd done, the taboos he'd ripped apart.</p><p> </p><p>And he still smelled like her. She'd scented him so thoroughly...</p><p> </p><p>God, and so had he, he realized. She did smell like him.</p><p> </p><p>And...God in Heaven, <em>why</em> did that fill him with such pride and deep satisfaction? </p><p> </p><p>He was no alpha. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to scent anyone but his <em>children</em>, if he was lucky enough to survive to see them.</p><p> </p><p>But he'd not only scented another omega. She was engaged to the son of the most volatile noble in his father's court. </p><p> </p><p>What had he done? What the <em>fuck</em> had he done?</p><p> </p><p>Her scent lingered still when the summons came, as Leonid knew it would.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to his father's study like he was on his way to the gallows, and he could hear his mother shouting at his father. He shouted back, deep and booming, and Leonid could easily imagine his mother shrinking back, just as he was tempted to do. Iosif never laid a hand on his wife, but he did remind her of her place in moments like these, when she would insist that Leonid be promised to someone. Any worthy candidate who could benefit their family somehow. That was his only value, after all. </p><p> </p><p>There was no need to announce his arrival, because once he neared the door it burst open, his mother's face flushed with anger as she walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>She saw him and Leonid suddenly couldn't move. He could do nothing to avoid the hard slap that made his ears ring and <em>pulled</em> something in his neck in the most painful way, sending him stumbling to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Panting hard once he was able to breathe again, Leonid held both hands to his jaw as he looked at the murderous anger in his mother's eyes, and he realized that if it weren't for his father, she would kill him with her bare hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You revolting little <em>slut</em>," she hissed, her scent bitter with disgust. "You're an embarrassment to me. To your father. Your brothers! Making a spectacle of yourself with that Feltsman whore--"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Elizaveta!"</em> his father roared from within, and Leonid watched his mother flinch even as she glared at him. "Enough! Leave us!"</p><p> </p><p>Leonid's mother bit back a hiss and stalked off, leaving Leonid shivering for a few moments before he rushed into the room, his jaw and neck beginning to ache.</p><p> </p><p>When the door shut behind him he let out a shuddering breath, unable to face his father as he clutched at the chair before the desk he would often hide under when his father was in a playful mood. He sat down heavily, his chest and throat burning.</p><p> </p><p>"Leo," his father said softly. "Look at me, son."</p><p> </p><p>He had no choice but to obey. He forced his eyes up and...there was pity in his father's eyes. Disappointment too, to be sure, accompanied by worry and disapproval. "...You are an omega, Leonid."</p><p> </p><p>As if he could forget.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are my son. That alone gives you so many advantages. I am trying to do my best by you, boy, but...<em>Why?</em> Why on earth would you offend every courtier by...by engaging in <em>that</em> display?" His father was sincerely questioning him, and he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "My God, she even <em>scented</em> you. The duke is my most valuable ally, Leonid. I cannot have one of my sons dishonoring his daughter in front of her betrothed! I expected such a thing from one of your brothers, but not from you."</p><p> </p><p>The words hurt more than the slap or the lingering pain in Leonid's neck. "...I...Papa, I don't..."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't what? I can't <em>coddle</em> you any more, Leo!" his father nearly shouted, disapproval etched on his face. "You've known what your place is ever since your presentation. You've never been defiant! I've defended you from your brothers and your mother's madness as much as I could, but this..." He shook his head with another sigh, his face suddenly aged. "I can't understand what came over you. Why? On this night of all nights? Why would you <em>shame</em> yourself so?"</p><p> </p><p>Leonid wanted to believe Katya would have understood. She dreamed. She fought against the limits of her omegan traits. She was terrified of what the future would bring, no matter how indulgent their father was because in the end, they belonged to their father until they were married off. Their future was in his hands, and...he was only human, even if he was Emperor, ordained by God.</p><p> </p><p>She would have known the intoxicating joy that came when someone saw <em>you</em>, the very center of you, and forget about everything else.</p><p> </p><p>But Katya was dead. She'd been dead seven years, and Leonid would never know what she would think of what he'd done. Might she have done the same in his place?</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his hand, the hand Nadezhda Yakovleva had clutched like a lifeline that evening as she looked at <em>him</em>. "...She saw me," he finally said, his voice quiet as he remembered her remarkable eyes. "She actually saw me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and read the main fic in the series!</p><p>If you'd like to help me in a more personal way, please check out the links on my twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/DucksFucka">@ducksfucka</a> I'm always floored by the help and support you guys give. Y'all have made such a difference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor was crying and every single one of Leonid's instincts were <em>shrieking</em> at him.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him thought it fortunate that Nadya had only stirred briefly, too exhausted to awaken fully, and he could get up and do whatever he had to to soothe his instincts to protect and comfort, to just <em>hold</em> his newborn son.</p><p> </p><p>He rapidly made his way to the cradle where his son lay, and smiled with a joy that overflowed in his chest as he looked down at his son.</p><p> </p><p>Victor was perfect. Easily the most beautiful baby Leonid had ever laid eyes on. He'd always loved babies, loved when his brothers' mates would give birth because he, as the youngest, could easily enter the nursery and delight in those round cheeks, tiny fingers, and soft skin. Then they grew older and they became one more thing that didn't belong to Leonid. No, they belonged to his brothers', and the ones who presented as alphas began to emulate their fathers. They were no longer soft or beautiful. No longer the vulnerable little things that Leonid wanted to hold and cuddle.</p><p> </p><p>But Victor was <em>his</em> and Nadya's. Leonid could hold him as much as he wanted and raise him as he and Nadya saw fit. He would love him, and never hold that love back. He would protect him with his life.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down to carefully lift the infant, and he wanted to weep at the sight of his face, round and soft. </p><p> </p><p>They were wrong. They were all wrong. His son, his innocent, perfect son, had no trace of sin in him. Victor was no abomination. Making love to Nadezhda had felt wonderful and <em>right</em> from the very beginning. Every heat spent in bed with her was like a taste of Heaven, deeply satisfying and soothing, allowing Leonid to experience a peace he had never known. He'd quickly memorized every touch that would make Nadya sigh with pleasure, and kept giving in to that need to claim every inch of her flesh, his teeth first marking her tantalizing neck as she thrashed in climax beneath him, her scent filling the room as her body rippled around his cock and forced release from him with a scream of exultation.</p><p> </p><p>With her he felt no fear. No uncertainty, even when they eloped, bribed a priest to perform the marriage, and stole away from Petra and into the east, leaving their respective lives behind. He had shamed his family greatly, and even sullied an omegan maiden's honor with his actions. Worse still, he defied every alpha in their lives, a great taboo for an omega to commit. </p><p> </p><p>They would curse them. Curse their offspring. </p><p> </p><p>But Leonid wanted nothing more than to protect Victor from it all. He was safe here in the wilds of Vladika. They all were. Victor would be the prince of their world, the sun of their lives, and he would know no disdain.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Leonid still prayed that somehow his son could one day present as an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>It was a near impossibility, especially since his parents were both omegas. But Leonid only wanted what was best for his child. He wanted to make sure nothing ever harmed Victor, who had smiled when Nadya first held him in her arms as she wept with happiness. That smile had torn Leonid apart in the best way, and Victor just kept smiling when he heard their voices, when they scented him and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Leonid wanted to shout out to the world that he had a son, a prince, a perfect angel who already knew how to smile so brightly even if he was just hours old. He wanted to sing out his pride.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He'd written to his father when it was certain that Nadya was pregnant, and she'd written to her father.</p><p> </p><p>The duke never responded, though Nadya expected nothing less. </p><p> </p><p>Leonid's father had written back. </p><p> </p><p>He would not recognize the marriage.</p><p> </p><p>He would consider the child illegitimate and an abomination.</p><p> </p><p>He refused to see them, and forbade them from ever setting foot in Petra.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as painful as Leonid thought it would be. He knew what would happen when he ran from the palace in the dead of night and took Nadya. It was the most reckless thing he'd ever done, and it wasn't the hardest decision. His father would never allow him to marry Nadya, and Leonid knew he couldn't keep letting him decide what was "best" for him. </p><p> </p><p>Therefore, the only person Leonid would have missed was already dead. He'd said a short goodbye to her in the crypt, pressing a flower to the stone of her sarcophagus before leaving at last.</p><p> </p><p>He shed his past like an old, worn out coat. Now part of him, of his heart, belonged to Victor forever. </p><p> </p><p>Victor's body was long, and he would surely be a tall man when he grew up. His own unique scent was rosy, almost like Nadya's, and his hair was that familiar silver.</p><p> </p><p>When his eyes were open they were a grey-blue, and Leonid was eager to see if he would have Nadya's beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Victor quieted once Leonid held him securely to his chest. He was clean and didn't seem to be hungry. "Oh, <em>moy syn.</em> Is that all? You wanted to be held? I think I can do that," Leonid crooned softly, scenting his son and finally feeling calm as the moments wore on. Victor opened his mouth in a wide yawn, a single hand with tiny little fingers reaching up to rub at his face. His eyes blinked open and they gazed up at Leonid, who smiled down at him before pressing a kiss to that soft cheek that felt like silk.</p><p> </p><p>The world. He wanted the world for his son. His small, beautiful son who deserved more than to be shunned.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Leonid just held him, singing to him in a soft voice while Nadya slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And what might your name be, young man?"</p><p> </p><p>Victor looked small as a mouse before Leonid's father, who was practically a tower, large and intimidating. He'd aged in the past five years, but he was still a commanding presence. </p><p> </p><p>Yet Leonid...could not feel the same reverence he used to. Not after all these years and all the rejection. Not after thinking about his father turning his back on them completely. After reading the letter where he refused to acknowledge his grandson and any other offspring of Leonid and Nadezhda's. </p><p> </p><p>Yakov had been the one to tell them during his last visit that Leonid's father would finally see them. That he would recognize their marriage and their sons.</p><p> </p><p>Nadya was astute in guessing that such an act would outrage the nobility.</p><p> </p><p>Leonid briefly felt that naive relief and joy at the prospect of seeing his father again, but he had been through too much to let that feeling linger. Especially after watching Victor grow up alone, asking why there was no one he could play with.</p><p> </p><p>It broke his and Nadya's heart, and he felt the most painful guilt that tempted him into feeling regret. And he could <em>not</em> regret his sons. Not his blameless boys. Victor was lonely to be sure, and even though he loved Yuri, there was the age gap to consider. But Leonid had vowed to raise them to love each other, to be able to rely on each other and act as brothers should.</p><p> </p><p>And Leonid knew Victor would never terrorize Yuri. He'd watched his eldest hold his brother and stare into his face with adoring fascination. He'd carried Yuri around their home like a trophy, and showed him everything that fascinated five-year-old boys.</p><p> </p><p>And now Victor was standing before the Emperor, looking like a little man as he boldly looked up at his grandfather. Nadya had made sure he looked his best, and Victor truly did. He looked like a prince, and while Leonid knew he was biased, he just...couldn't deny that truth.</p><p> </p><p>Still it was hard to watch his son be scrutinized and picked apart by a man as hardened as his father.</p><p> </p><p>Victor, bless him, answered in a clear voice, "Victor, Your Majesty. Victor Leonidovich Nikiforov!"</p><p> </p><p>Leonid had taught him how to properly address his grandfather. They couldn't risk displeasing him at this critical moment. Not when it felt like he was extending some form of mercy after all this time. He carefully gazed at his father's expression, watching his features soften the slightest bit. Leonid didn't know him anymore. He felt like he couldn't trust anything he saw or heard. His own father. "How old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just turned five, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>He was five, and so bright. He was always so eager to follow his parents around, always eager to learn more in his lessons. He was a delight in the garden, the sun in Leonid's refuge...And he had a good heart. Generous and funny. </p><p> </p><p>He looked like Leonid too, and he ended up having Nadya's eyes. His hair was in a short bob that reached his jaw, and his smile was wide and happy as he proudly declared his age.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was fussing slightly in Nadya's arms as she stood beside him, but was quickly soothed by her scent. She still smelled nervous, though, her eyes flitting between Victor and Leonid's father, as though she expected everything to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>To Leonid's shock, his father smiled and took a knee, looking Victor in the face before asking, "Do you like dogs, Victor Leonidovich?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I've never had one, sir," Victor answered, his eyes wide and excited as he practically bounced on his heels. Leonid couldn't help smiling, knowing of Victor's great desire for a pet. </p><p> </p><p>His father laughed and pointed towards a corner, where a very familiar dog lay on a blanket. She was wiry and large, and her eyes were as alert as ever. But Leonid remembered how gentle she always was with the royal children, and realized what his father was doing. "That hound there. Her name is Grushka. She's an old thing, but she's always loved playing with children. You may go sit with her if you like."</p><p> </p><p>Victor gasped and beamed widely as he realized that there was indeed a dog, one that gazed at him expectantly. He turned towards Nadya and asked, "Can I, Mama?"</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled shakily and nodded, securing her hold on Yuri as he too looked at the dog, albeit a bit more anxiously. "Go on, Vitya. Do as your grandfather says."</p><p> </p><p>The boy was about to rush off before Leonid exclaimed, "Victor! What do we say?"</p><p> </p><p>Victor froze in his tracks and looked at his grandfather, who straightened with a soft groan. "Thank you, <em>deda</em>--I mean...Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>That self-correction pained Leonid. Did his son already know where he stood? Leonid knew now that there were things he couldn't protect Victor from, and they'd stressed the importance of this meeting. But then his father's smile softened even more as he reached down to gently pat Victor's head. "You may call me <em>dedushka,</em> Victor. After all...you are my grandson."</p><p> </p><p>Leonid finally breathed. He'd said it with such warmth that Leonid briefly thought that he was a child again, laughing as he hid under his father's desk while the older man pretended he couldn't see him. </p><p> </p><p>Victor excitedly approached Grushka, kneeling down to stroke her head and bring her face up to his, giggling when she licked it. "He is...lively," Leonid's father remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"He is," Nadya quickly said. "He's always up to something, but he's taken to reading so quickly. He's like a sponge with his letters and writing..."</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off as the emperor gazed at her, and Leonid edged towards her, his scent surrounding them both as he felt his mate's nervousness under his father's scrutiny. But his father then looked at Yuri, and asked, "And is this the little one?"</p><p> </p><p>"...This is Yuri. He'll be a year old in another month," Leonid said softly. Yuri had brought more happiness to their home, and though he was too small to be a playmate for Victor, the older boy adored him. It gave Leonid an overwhelming joy to watch them just...be together. To love each other, without a hint of envy or competition. Yes, things might change as they grew, but Leonid was sure they would never be as cruel to each other as his own brothers were to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Intelligent eyes. And his mother's hair," his father remarked as he gazed at Yuri, who looked back with those remarkably intense green eyes. "May I hold him?"</p><p> </p><p>The request shocked Leonid, and Nadya appeared to feel the same. "...Yes, Your Majesty," she said quietly, reluctantly handing over their youngest.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately Yuri went easily, curious even as he was held by his grandfather. Leonid looked on in fascination. He knew his father doted on all his grandchildren, but...Leonid didn't recall ever seeing his father hold a child with such affection. His father's eyes were warm as he held Yuri, and chuckled, "You're a strong one, aren't you? Yes, you were just as strong at his age, Leo. Does Victor get along with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's loved him from the moment he knew he was going to be an older brother," Leonid replied with complete certainty. <em>Because I will teach them to love each other.</em> "He's trying to teach him how to walk now."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his father after all these years...knowing he accepted what Leonid had chosen for himself was more than he could have hoped for. He began to let himself relax a little, to take joy in Victor's excitement and Yuri's fascination with the man holding him. It was letting him hope for more, and he couldn't help asking, "Is...Is my mother coming?"</p><p> </p><p>She had to want to see her grandsons at least, right? They were wonderful and perfect. She would...be amused by them, at least?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No, Leonid was being naive again.</p><p> </p><p>And that was confirmed by the way his father's face suddenly closed off. "...She will not come, Leonid."</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn't have surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn't have broken his heart all over again. After all she had rejected him time and time again. She had never loved him the way Nadya loved their sons. "...I knew she wouldn't. Of course," Leonid said softly, breathing in Nadya's scent. He looked at Victor, who had his face buried in Grushka's neck. "I won't ask about my brothers, but...surely their children may want to meet--"</p><p> </p><p>"They would not allow it, even if I've recognized the boys as members of the family," his father said flatly, looking at Leonid as though he were a fool for assuming such a thing. "It is for the best, Leonid. Just because I've decided to welcome you back into the palace does not mean everything can go back to the way it used to be. You committed a great taboo and would flaunt it before the court? Before your brothers' children? I simply cannot allow it."</p><p> </p><p>He'd raised his voice, and Yuri looked frightened. Leonid felt an anger, a burning anger he'd never felt before as he stared at his father, holding his son and saying such things...No. No, nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change, and he'd been a stupid idiot to think that it would. "So then...this is it?" he asked quietly, glaring right at the man he'd idolized for all of his childhood and thinking of all that was being stolen from his sons. "Clandestine meetings in your study where we're to be shuffled out in the dead of night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leo!" Nadya exclaimed, hastily grabbing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa?" Victor asked nervously, quickly scrambling to his feet and running over to Leonid's side, smelling of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri whined and reached for Nadya, who readily reached for him and soothed him with her scent while Leonid fought down the furious hiss he wanted to let out. How could his own father do this to him? To his <em>family?!</em> </p><p> </p><p>The older man's eyes darkened and he said in low tones as he flared his scent, "Watch your tone, boy. I am still Emperor."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware of that," Leonid replied with a hint of a growl, resisting the urge to submit, to obey his sire and allow him to do as he wished. But it wouldn't happen. Leonid fought against that ancient instinct and won, flaring his own scent and letting it clash against his father's. "I thought I would come here and my sons would have a place. They would meet their cousins and...and have a <em>family</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Then you are still a naive child," his father replied coldly.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa...?" Victor said in a small, frightened voice.</p><p> </p><p>That alone anchored Leonid, his instinct to protect his child winning over his rage. He stroked his firstborn's hair, wrapping him in his scent and quietly saying, "Shh, everything is fine, Vitya." He breathed deeply and returned his father's cold stare, saying flatly, "It's fine, Father. After all my son will be able to rely on me...the way I couldn't rely on you. So I will go to the crypts to see Katya and we'll leave. You don't have to worry about anyone seeing us."</p><p> </p><p>It was all he could do. Say good bye once again to a dead sister who would have been crushed by their world if she'd lived. He would go to her resting place and pray and be certain that it was all worth it. His sons were worth every moment.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted Victor into his arms, and the boy quickly wrapped his arms around Leonid's neck. "<em>Dasvidaniya</em>, Papa," Leonid murmured, turning to lead the way out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his father say, "Son--"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it so awful?" Leonid interrupted raggedly, tightening his hold on his son. "I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. Is that truly so terrible?"</p><p> </p><p>His father didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>Victor pressed his face to Leonid's neck and Yuri began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>They were worth it. They were worth the heartbreak.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>